


Chocolate Roses

by orphan_account



Series: Soutori Bakery Au [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery AU, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, honestly its soutori fluff what more can you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke runs a bakery, and Nitori is his devoted boyfriend of several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Roses

     Nobody really expected what Sousuke did after high school. With his ‘tall, dark, and beautiful’ cliché and his intimidating resting bitch face, people expected him to become a cop or go into the military after high school. It was a given, and many people had just written him off for that especially when he mentioned that he wasn’t really looking into any colleges.

     What had surprised nearly everyone, though, was when Sousuke enrolled in a culinary school, and graduated two years later. Nitori and Rin had been the only people that hadn’t been surprised, having had the pleasure of enjoying the baked goods Sousuke impulsively made every time he was stressed out from the endless number of tests and the drama that occurred amongst the swimming teams.

     Nitori, who went on to double major in fashion and business, had supported his boyfriend every step of the way. He put his business degree in use during the baby stages of the bakery, helping Sousuke do things like apply for smart loans to acquire the location and get the business onto it’s feet.

     Now, three years since opening day, things were going great and it seemed like it was easy sailing from then on out.

_

     Things were thriving, honestly. The bakery had a large staple of regulars who came in for Rin’s excellent coffee to pair with Sousuke’s incredible chocolate goods, or to order any other number of things for their everyday consumption. They occasionally had big orders that had Sousuke laboring on the weekends he usually had off with all of his assistants in,  providing hundreds of cupcakes, muffins, and the ilk for corporate parties or huge family get-together’s. They were the talk of the town, and towns for miles around.

     Today was nothing special, filled with the usual banter between Sousuke and Rin as they did their respective tasks, taking care of customers and baking the goods they were known for. When he closes up, he helps hand out all the extra goods that weren’t sold that day and wouldn’t be good enough to sell the next day while meeting the standards his customers were looking for. There’s never too much, since many of their options sell out on a daily basis, but it was enough that all of the employees got something to take home, and Sousuke still had a couple of their double chocolate rose cupcakes to bring home for Nitori. The roses were cute, first created on Sousuke’s first date with Nitori, when he brought over a box of cupcakes with rose pink icing in the shape of that same flower in lieu of chocolates.

     They were Nitori’s favorite.

     Nitori was sewing when Sousuke got home. He always made such elaborate, beautiful pieces. He had the same passion for creating clothing that Sousuke had when he was putting icing on cupcakes, when he was handing over a box of a customer’s favorite sweets when he could tell that they had been having a rough day (and when he subsequently inputted a small discount out of sympathy). Sousuke didn’t recognize the piece, having never seen it on the table or in any of Nitori’s sketchbooks, so he figured it must be a new commission and smiled.

     Nitori looked up at his entrance, and then there was that gorgeous smile was on his face and it had Sousuke’s heart skipping a beat (even after all these years).

     He registered a blur of movement, the faint little ‘pats’ of feet on tile, and then a weight against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the body against his own instinctively, smiling to himself with a lift of the corner of his lips.

     “Hey.” Sousuke greeted.

     “I missed you,” Nitori murmured into his chest, pressing his head into it in what seemed to be a mixture of a nuzzle and a head butt.

     Sousuke only chuckled, gently pulling the boy off of his chest by the shoulders and leaning down enough to press their lips together in a soft, fleeting kiss. He pulled back soon enough, his stomach growling after a long day with several hours since his last break. Nitori tsked beneath him, obviously disapproving of Sousuke’s habit of only having one meal during the twelve hour shifts he pulled at the bakery on the week days.

-

     The box of baked goods only went unnoticed for so long.

     Sousuke was about halfway through cooking their dinner (two excellent salmon filets on a bed of baby spinach and other light greens) while Nitori was finally packing up his work for the night. Curious by the incredible scent coming from the kitchen, Nitori drifted over from the dining room and was able to rest his eyes on the unassuming white box that lay in the center of the island.

     “What kind of goodies did you bring me today, hmm?” Nitori chimed, reaching over to open the box with the obvious intent of dessert before dinner. Moving swiftly, Sousuke lightly pushed Nitori’s hand away from the box. He wiggled his finger in an ‘Oh, no you don’t,’ manner, hoping his love would get the idea and just leave things alone.

     He was not so fortunate.

     Nitori pouted before placing a hand on his hip. His eyes got that determined look in them, the same look he got before any race when they were in high school, or when his math homework was giving him a particularly hard time. It sent shivers down Sousuke’s spine and sort of put him on edge, if he was honest with himself. Nitori always got what he wanted when that look was in his eyes.

     Nitori moved to the left, trying to get at the box from that side, and Sousuke followed him, using his body to block him while his hands were on his own hips, doing his best to seem stern when really Nitori knew that with one kind “Please!” he could have Sousuke offering the treats to him on a silver platter.

     When Sousuke moved left, Nitori bounced to the right, his quick reflexes garnered from years of having to consistently serve himself food before his fiend of a brother stole the last of the curry buns. He was just barely able to reach out his arms, fingers wrapping around the sides of the little box before he was twirling away, just out of reach from Sousuke who was always just a second behind. He ripped open the folds of the lid, gasping when he laid eyes on the sugary goodness inside.

     Before he was able to reach in and claim his prize, Sousuke was able to pluck it right out of his hands. He looked down at Nitori, eyes stern for a moment before he couldn’t help but let out the chuckles he had been attempting to suppress. Nitori’s melodious laugh filled the air too, but it was cut short as Sousuke closed the box and put it on top of their refrigerator, out of reach to Nitori without the use of a step stool or a chair for assistance.

     “No sweets until after dinner.” He reminded his little chatterbox of a boyfriend.

     And honestly, Sousuke had intended to leave it like that. He really did. He didn’t spare Nitori a glance as he moved back to the center of his kitchen, putting the filets in the oven.

     And then he caught sight of Nitori sulking as he walked out of the kitchen. He instinctively turned his head, used to watching and catching on to every dip in Nitori’s mood. And then he saw those eyes.

     The saddest expression Nitori had in his arsenal. It was used exclusively for moments like this, when he wanted to make sure that Sousuke knew that he was unhappy with the result of a situation and wanted things to change.

     He made eye contact for a fleeting second, but the decision was already made. He sighed and turned around, reaching up and pulling the box down from its lofty location.

     “C’mon.” He muttered reluctantly, opening the folds. “You can have one but that’s it until you’ve had your dinner. And no more pouting for the rest of the night.”

     He had the pleasure of watching Nitori’s face light up as he bounced back into the kitchen.

     God, he was so in love with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series! Not all of them will be fluff or sfw, but there will probably be no angst because that just isn't my type! Let me know if you wanna see more of this verse, or if you have any suggestions/questions about the universe!  
> You can find me @ flowerchildhinata on Tumblr.


End file.
